Illusions of pleasure
by Deidaraforever
Summary: Itachi traps Neji in a genjutsu but what sort of torture has he in mind for him?


By DeidaraForever

Illusions of pleasure

Itachi traps Neji in a genjutsu but what sort of torture has he in mind for him?

Hay guys this is my very first fanfiction story, please enjoy and review, no flames please.

**I do not own Naruto or the characters**, if I did Itachi and Neji would totally hook up **X3**

**Pairing: Itachi x Neji**

**This has lemon and boy x boy if you don't like don't read.**

It was late in the afternoon, sweat was pouring from Neij`s forehead as he panted heavily, Rock lee and Tenten were laying unconscious, how could this get any worse, and where the hell was the backup team that was sent for them. In front of the angelic brunet was none other than Itachi Uchiha and next to him was Kisame, who had began to battle long ago, he already sucked out all the chakra from his unconscious friends.

"Well then let me finish him off too, unless you`d like to?" Kisame looked at Itachi for a response. He didn't say a word he just solemnly stared at the purple crystal misty eyes. Kisame just shrugged and put away his sword away, he could understand that Itachi didn't want him to continue although it was his intention for Kisame to fight him in the first place, so he could watch him closely, sway his feminine body gracefully using his gentle fist, a perfect move for him if he could say so himself, he wanted to see his soft but fierce eyes ponder, he wanted to see his long perfect hair(I wish I had ;P) fly in the wind, his slender figure dance like a ghost above the ground.

The ninja was graceful if he should say so and from the beginning had he sparked an interest in Itachi, not cause of how powerful he was but how pleasurable he would be, it's a good thing he wore hindering robe on. But now he wanted him and if he wanted something he got it and he knew just how. Neji looked into Itachi`s eyes and couldn`t tear away he`d heard of the ability he possessed, but how come he`d just stared at him. Neji`s chakra was depleted as tried steadily to keep his stance, his vision began to blur, no everything else was blurring, the trees, the sky it all looked incredible distorted but Itachi appeared normal, Kisame was gone and as he turned Rock lee and Tenten disappeared as well. Shit. He thought it didn't take him long to realize he was in a genjutsu.

Itachi approached him, Neji tried to run but was frozen in fear, he`d never experience such a genjutsu before. Arms from behind gripped his neck as he gripped the arms trying to loosen the irritant grip on his throat. Then the right hand manoeuvred down his chest slowly, until he reached under his shirt. Neji winced but he couldn't move, the fear was too intense plus he was too weakened to fight back. The hand gripped his nipple firmly and began to rub. Neji let out a soft inaudible groan. He tried pushing the hand back but it didn't work. The hands continued to rub. And Neji shook his head from left to right letting out soft groans. The other hand then reached to remove the shirt as it was off, his pale skin was exposed.

Neji turned his head to see none other than Itachi who shortly gripped him even tighter after his own shirt was off. The other Itachi stood watching enjoying the show, not only did he want to make Neji scream and beg in pleasure he wanted to see it clearly, how the angel looked emotionally flustered. He rubbed harder, as Neji`s tired face grew even lustier as he moaned. The soft hand moved down to grip his pant line playing around with it a little then rubbed Neji`s erection right through the navy fabric.

Neji`s erection grew as he felt slight irritation from the teasing, he felt way too weak and flustered to go through this, he bucked his hips for more contact as he let out a moan. Itachi was pleased he was responding and continued to rub faster as the area grew warmer and warmer. Neji bucked for more contact, Itachi became impatient he gripped Neji and threw him against a tree as Neji felt his back pain. He bit the nin`s neck softly and sucked in his sensitive looking skin, he sucked until a red mark appeared.

Neji threw his head against the tree. He continued to suck out of dissatisfaction till he bit to draw blood and slowly sucked on the wound, Neji gritted his teeth Itachi then moved to his mouth to kiss the nin with bloody saliva he could taste his own blood as Itachi`s tongue glided in the angelic brunets mouth, as they separated red saliva strands attached their lips. Itachi roamed his tongue where the wound was, he licked down the brunet`s chest until reaching his dream location.

"St…." that's all Neji could whisper, the unwanted pleasure drowned his weakened body. His growing erection proved him otherwise, Itachi pulled his pants down and gripped his impressive member. He sucked slowly on the tip, Neji looked down, and my god did Itachi look hot doing this. He took in more of him running his skill full tongue on the erection. "More, oh fuck… so good" Neji heard himself say. "So sexy…" Neji moaned. The other Itachi could feel everything he wanted, gripped his own member threw his rob and began to rub, the sight was too indulging he couldn't wait.

He rubbed harder to Neji`s moans as the other Itachi consumed the brunet more and more until he ate him whole. Neji screamed this time he gripped Itachi`s long raven hair hard, oh my god this could kill him. The pleasure was too intense, he tied bucking hard but his body was exhausted. He wanted to stop to release, but Itachi began teasing him again by lightly licking his dripping pre-cum from his tip. Neji swayed his head side to side in extreme pleasure. "Don't… tease me" he managed to say.

Itachi grinned and continued to tease him; he didn't want him to cum, not yet. The other Itachi moaned rubbing his own member he ripped the fabric of to get better access. He gripped his now free member and began to stroke it. Itachi got up put his hand on Neji`s head to lower him. His own member was aching for attention. When he was on his knees Itachi lowered his pants. "Suck" and Neji consumed his member and boy was it a thousand times better than he imagined. He gripped the brunet`s strands and moaned as his talented mouth did the work.

At this rate he`d cum for sure, too quickly though. He called his other self over as he pushed Neji off as he sighed in disappointment. Itachi laid Neji down on grass and kissed his neck, the other went between Neji`s legs and ground their erections together. The friction was exhilarating. Neji moaned extremely load. "Oh Itachi, faster, harder, don't tease" Itachi increased the spread.

Then the other Itachi drowned Neji`s mouth with his tongue and pulled his hair hard his back arching, he gripped Neji`s hand and put it on his member so he could rub it. After he positioned himself on top f Neji`s head and fed him his member while the other him gripped his balls and teased them. Neji was shaking, moaning and flooded with pleasure, he was too sensitive now, too exhausted, he`d die of pleasure is such was possible; his nerve's were on edge. He bucked upwards gripping the grass bellow him as drool and pre-cum escaped his mouth as he took in more of Itachi he then gripped his ass for support.

He was so close, so was Itachi. The other Itachi increased speed he could swear there started fire between their erections. Itachi moaned. "Ahhh, Neji, I want more…" but he couldn't he was too overwhelmed with pleasure. After almost making Neji gag, he finally came inside Neji`s mouth as followed by his other self and Neji. Itachi wanted more but Neji was too exhausted now. Itachi spun him around till his knees were on the ground, he licked Neji`s hole, penetrating with his tongue. He went deeper as the other Itachi gripped Neji`s hair to see his face. His eye lids were heavy and his face was red. He positioned himself against his hole, as he entered without his consent. He started slowly, but due to Neji`s moaning he picked up the pace. Neji`s moans grew loader but he couldn't scream due to exhaustion. He now hard member was almost Cumming. He bucked back as he came on the grass, followed by Itachi.

"Neji!"

"Is he alright?" A worried Tenten screamed seeing an unconscious Neji Hyuuga.

"Well he is smiling, so he must be alright"


End file.
